Second time around
by Hope-love91
Summary: Maisie starts of as a shy 16 year old what happens when she meets Danny the 19 year old that brings out emotions she never knew existed, this isn't fifty shades but I was inspired by it hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I lay awake in my bed looking out of my window,the sun shining, not a cloud in the sky it was going to be a hot Saturday, better get up i thought to myself, when my phone buzzed showing a text from my best friend Jacob, asking me to go to our local hangout Abboc court, I texted him back "meet you there at 1 who else is going? M x" I didn't want to spend my weekend with my ex boyfriend Will, it wasn't because we had a terrible break up, it was just he was so childish and god was he annoying, almost everyone who met him took an instant dislike to him, hind sight is great and all it's just a shame I wasted over a year of my time on him, I jumped out of bed and quickly discarded my clothes ready to take a shower. 10 minutes later I was standing in my room in my undies when my phone buzzed again, picking it up I noticed a reply from Jacob "will do, db won't be there Hun, some new people though J x" new people? I wondered to myself, I returned to my wardrobe pulling top after top out, I was suddenly nervous about what to wear, why I'd didn't know I'd never been one to spend forever dressing, I wore what I liked not what was fashionable, and makeup and hair...forget it, had I grown up with a mother that wasn't severely depressed and paid no mind to me and my 2 brothers then I might of had a chance.

I finally settled on a baby blue tank top and light grey skinny jeans, I slipped my converse on, brushed my hair and made my way downstairs, after having breakfast, I relayed to my dad my plans picked up my iPod and left.

Finally arriving at the top of the hill at my spot under the willow tree, i sat on the bench and waited, as I sat I looked down the hill and saw 6 or 7 boys playing football, I was cut from my view by Jacob leaning in front of me "earth to Maisie" he laughed as I looked up at him "oh, sorry J, was distracted" he shook his head and laughed "so I see, Cassie and Mel are on their way and db again won't be coming, thank god" I had to laugh db stood for douche bag and was my exes newest nickname, " what about the others.." Jacob sat on the plush grass in front of me, " everyone is coming, they are always late you know that" that was true my friends went by there own clocks.

" so J who are these new people that are coming?" To say I was nervous was an understatement, I was always a shy person and meeting new people never settled well with me, I was the kind of person that when you get to know me you love, but before then it's well the opposite, I always saw myself as a trust worthy loyal person and I would do almost anything for my friends, I was brought back from my thoughts by Jacob talking "we'll there friends of Kristin's, its a group, there older then us" I wondered who was in this group, as a rule, in school you have the popular, the nerds, the weirdos and well we weren't that, we were a mix of it all girls,boys weird ones and popular ones, and it worked for the most part, we were 16 and fresh from school ready to enjoy our friends till we had to go to college.

"J, do you know any of them? Girls or boys?" He laughed " sweet, it will be fine stop worrying, you will be with your friends, ill save you if you start stuttering...again" he knew me so well, how I was going to manage at college I had no idea, "but it's all guys as far as I know, mainly a year older then us, they went to an all boys school, ha can you believe that, lucky sob's" ah yes being 16 and gay at a mixed school wasn't the easiest way to bag a boyfriend, but Jacob managed well, I was surprised that it was only a bunch of guys, it made me worry less, I wasn't interested in guys much, and having two brothers made it easier for me to get along with guys, I always found girls to be too bitchy, "I'm sure none of them see it that way, unless they are gay too, they probably hate the lack of girls" we both giggled, we sat talking for a few hours, I looked down the hill I noticed Kristin and Abbie talking to the boys I noticed earlier, then she and Abbie started to walk up..with them.

I coughed and Jacob looked up and I nudged my head to the left of me and he immediately turned around, "woo, looks like our Boys are here Mai" I blushed as 5 guys made there way up with Abbie and Kristin, one in particular catching my eye, he has chocolate brown hair and soft curls and his eyes were a light blue with the thickest darkest eyelashes I'd ever seen surrounding them, " Ab, Krist! You finally showed up" Jacob stood and hugged them as I looked on, "sorry guys, we got caught up, hey Mai" I turned to Abbie and smiled "alright Abz, Krist" and I smiled up at them, " so you gonna introduce these fine pieces or what?" I noticed how one or two of the guys looked on uncomfortably "oh my bad, this is Tom, Leo, Mark, David, and Danny" so this hottie was called Danny, I had to use all my strength to keep my eyes from staring at him.

After an hour the rest of my friends showed up and conversation was flowing, "Maisie, baby could you come with me for a second" I looked over at Dom and Jacob staring at me I stood and walked over to them eyeing them sceptically, Dom had been Jacobs boyfriend on and off for a year and the look they were giving each other meant one thing, they were plotting." what can I do for you?" Dom grabbed my hand and pulled me closer " Mai, if you hadn't noticed already one of those guys has been making eyes at you for most of today, and I've seen you looked at him a time or two as well" I immediately blushed, the last thing I needed was these two getting involved " I don't know what your talking about, he could of been looking at anyone, and well.." I couldn't lie Jacob had been my best friend for so long he'd see threw it " he's bloody gorgeous" they both looked at me with Cheshire Cat smiles "so go talk to him" I had to laugh and their was me thinking they knew me, to say for me to go and talk to him..had they gone mad, clearly "are you mad, I can barley look at him" In my whole 16 years I had only had one boyfriend, and that was pure connivence, I guess to some level I liked him, I had no experience with guys other then pure friendship.

I knew that regardless of me telling them no i wouldn't just simply go and speak to him, by the end of the night I would in fact end up talking to Danny, Dom would see too that, it made it easier, nothing worse then going up to a guy you like and then him shutting you down, it's much easier to act like you don't care when it looks like your friend is pushing you into it, so that is exactly how it happened, watched as Dom walked up to Danny and started a conversation about god only knows what, then having Jacob grabbing my arm pulling me into a circle with them, "oh Mai, Jacob this is Danny, J can I speak to you a second" sneaky bastards "hey Mai is it? Are you enjoying your night?" God I could swoon right snow looking into his eyes as he speaks to me, "it's Maisie, but my friends or should I say foe's call me Mai" he laughed as I glared at Dom and Jacob.

I spent the rest of my night talking to Danny about everything and anything, Jacob came over declaring it was getting late and wondered if I wanted to stay with 'dashing Danny' or if I'd like him to take me home, Danny laughed and blushed at his nickname, " I'll come with you, it's nearly 10 and my ad would kill me if I am late, it was nice meeting you Danny, see you around" and I don't know why but I leant in and kissed him, it was a soft chaste kiss, nothing more then what you'd give your grandmother, but for me It was beyond out of character, I smiled up and him and walked away. "'Mai, what was that?"

I looked at my friend and shrugged, because I didn't have a clue what had just happened, all I knew is Danny Black affected me like no other ever had.


	2. Not a chapter

Hey my name is Marsha and this isn't first story and its original, I hope it isn't too bad and that it like it, I will add more chapters if anyone likes the story, it will get better and more interesting, but as I said its my first story, it's about love and loss one moving on and there will be lots going on

hope you like and review to help me make it better xx


	3. Chapter 2

The long walk to my house was in comfortable silence me and Jacob were both aware of just how out of character I had been, sensing I needed him he sat down on my lawn and patted next to him for me to join him, I plonked myself down and sighed "chick you going to explain what the fuck that was?" He was fighting the smirk on that gorgeous face of his, I didn't know how to respond, I liked guys enough but I had never felt like that... Sighing again "I felt something, and well J it just happened, I don't know what came over me".

He sat watching me for a second or two then spoke " Mai, it doesn't take a genius to work that one out, you two definitely have tension, the sexual kind" I had to laugh, only Jacob could make this about sex, I am briefly reminded about two years previously when spending a drunken Halloween with him, we had been drinking vodka like water and were totally drunk, drunk enough to have sloppy best friend sex, that's how we lost our Virginity's, it wasn't long after that Jacob told me he was gay, I had already suspected as much, and I got together with Will , after a Year together we finally slept together and it was awful, but like the good girlfriend I was we did it again, in over a year with him we didn't even make double digits, he had ruined the idea of sex for me.

I shook my read of my thoughts and focused on Jacob ramble on "so you need to ask Kristin for his number, and ask him to the barbecue next weekend, you can lock lips again" I giggled and slapped his arm " Jacob marshall! You vixen, I don't know, I don't want to come on too stro.." I was cut off by Jacobs phone ringing "SHIT!...hey mom, yeah I'm walking home now, ill only be 10 minutes, ok bye... Fuck it takes me well over half hour I'd better go, carry this on later?" I nodded and stood putting my hand out I pulled him to his feet "great, don't over think this, he's into you, I'll ring you at 12, bye Hun" I watched him walk down the path.

Settling on my couch I pulled out my phone it was 2 minutes till 12 Jacob always called dead on 12, I couldn't help but think back to Danny, his face was a contradiction of feminine eyes laced with dark thick eyelashes yet a strong masculine, chiseled jaw and plump but thin lips, I could feel the butterfly's in my stomach the more I thought of him, I was brought back to reality by my phone vibrating in my hand, I smiled down at my phone dead on 12.

"oh my god baby girl you not Believe what Kristin told me" I waited for him to carry on "he's told Kristin to let him know when we all go out again, but Tom said that he never goes out only cause his cousin Leo said so, he only went today cause his sister Harriet who said she forced him to go out with Leo cause since his drug problem he hasn't been out a lot".

my mind was reeling drug problem? I suddenly felt sick, I had seen what drugs can do, my eldest brother had turned to drugs to deal with our family issues, my mother refused to be our fathers punching bag anymore and demanded a divorce, she then remarried and uplifted us miles away from our home in London to Portsmouth, he used all sorts of things to numb the pain, It made my heart ache thinking about Danny abusing his body like that.

"what do you mean drug problem, I don't want to hang around a junkie, J" I knew the second those words left my mouth they were a lie, the idea of not seeing him again with that cute crooked smile to warm through me wasn't an idea I liked very much, "Maisie, considering Clark I never expected to hear you say that, and I don't believe you'd say no to seeing him just for that, plus he's not doing it anymore and it was only a bit of weed, just he got a bit dependant and paranoid"

Damn my best friend for knowing me so well " I know, I knew the second I said it I didn't mean it, there's just something about him that draws me in J it scares me" and it was true, if my dad and brothers were anything to go by I didn't trust men, my dad used to beat my mom and my eldest brother followed in daddy's foot steps with his girlfriend and my other brother used girls and never stuck around long enough to know their full name, I had had plenty of crushes but nothing as intense as this, "have you gotten his number yet? Cause I have it" " how do you have his number Jacob" I could hear him sniggering on the other end, god what had he done " I may of told lover boy you wanted his number" damn him always getting involved " Jacob for the love of god, I'm going to kick your ass next time I see you" now he was full blown laughing "that will be tomorrow, I also invited lover boy and his friends".

Oh god I suddenly felt a tidal wave of butterfly's in my stomach "wha..what? What's happening tomorrow?" I knew we would be going to Abboc court again or to redwood valley if they would be willing to walk that far "you know full well we are going back tomorrow and you and him will lay under that tree and talk all day and fall madly in love, even if I have to force you, and block anyone from disturbing you" and I knew he would, but I wasn't so confident we would fall in love, But I wouldn't mind making a new friend.

"your delusional J, I'm sure he isn't interested, there's plenty of girls our age better then me" "that's another thing Mai, he isn't our age he's kind of...19" fuck this makes a big difference, I felt a pang in my chest at the realisation he probably saw me as a child, just a girl " ha so even less reason for him to be interested in me, I'm just a girl to him" Jacob burst out laughing " fuck if I know any girls with tits as fine and big as yours and that ass and hips, girl you don't look like a girl at all" I had to laugh I was well above average but I was less sure about my butt " what can I say puberty has been good to me, my ass still needs to fill out though" he began giggling and I followed.

"seriously Mai, he'd be lucky to have you, your mature, your sweet and your a knock out and your not bad in bed" I still wondered if it was odd that neither of us felt awkward after sleeping together, if anything it just made us closer, as he put it we didn't give ourselves to complete dick heads, and I couldn't of agreed more, no regrets, but had it been Will I know I would of, I couldn't hold in the yawn that escaped my lips it was close to 2am "time for bed I think J" "does someone need her beauty sleep for sex on legs tomorrow?" I had to giggle he had a way with nicknames "yes actually, gotta be fresh and awake for you don't I dear" "don't know how Dom is going to feel about you calling me sex on legs" it was no secret Dom wasn't so happy with the idea of his boyfriend losing his virginity to me, not because he doesn't like me but because I'm a girl he says it makes him doubt himself, so we do our best to refrain from our little jokes around him "my bad, don't worry I won't slip up tomorrow, night J" I hung up and stood up and stretched.

Just as I was climbing into bed after putting my jammies on my phone vibrated letting me know I had a text I looked down to an unknown number "hey it's Danny, hope I don't wake you, was nice meeting you today x D" I held my phone to my chest and couldn't stop the huge grin spread across my face, i text him back "hey Danny, how did you get my number? i assume some sneaky gay guy just happened to bring up what my number was huh? X M" I smile knowing full week that Jacob was behind this,god I love him, I put my phone under my pillow, and fall asleep thinking of piercing blue eyes and dark curls.


End file.
